1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a collapsible artificial Christmas tree for use in connection with artificial trees. The collapsible artificial Christmas tree has particular utility in connection with an artificial Christmas tree capable of automatic collapsement and deployment by a set of spring driven branches wherein each set of branches has a conical support element for creating a nestable structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible artificial Christmas trees are desirable for space savings. A need was felt for a Christmas tree capable of collapsement and deployment by the set of spring driven branches, wherein each set of branches has the conical support element for creating a nestable structure.
The use of artificial trees is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,123 to Armstead et al. discloses a pop-up artificial Christmas tree has an elongated trunk which is held vertical by a stand. A plurality of stationary sleeves are affixed to the trunk and a guide sleeve is disposed on the trunk to slide proximate to and remote from an adjacent stationary sleeve. Pivotally connected to depend from each sleeve are a plurality of limbs that bear integrally attached branches. When the guide sleeve is pushed into proximity with the lowermost stationary sleeve, the limbs of the stationary sleeves and the guide sleeves pivot to substantially horizontal orientations. The guide sleeve is held into proximity with the lowermost stationary sleeve by a pin extending through the trunk, and an extension with branches of decreasing length from bottom to top may be attached to extend from the top of the trunk to effect a conical configuration of a natural tree. The pop-up artificial Christmas tree may be collapsed to a storage state when the guide sleeve is slid away from the lowermost stationary sleeve, the extension taken from the top, and the collapsed tree and extension may be stored in a bag that also serves as an under-the-tree spread. From the storage state, the pop-up artificial Christmas tree may be popped up again to the posture of a natural tree like one might pop up an umbrella. However, the Armstead et al. '123 patent does not have a spring driven set of nestable branches.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,661 to Pitts, Sr. discloses a compressible artificial tree includes a vertically extending trunk mounted on a stand or base. Branch units formed of branches radially extending from rings are slidably mounted on the trunk and are held in spaced relation by springs extending therebetween. The branch units are vertically compressible toward one another onto a lower portion of the trunk. Once held in the compressed state by a storage pin, the upper portion of the trunk and the tree top are removed to enable the compressed artificial tree to be stored. However, the Pitts, Sr. '661 patent does not have a spring driven set of nestable branches.
Further still, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,825 to Chaikin discloses a collapsible artificial Christmas tree has a center pole erectable on a base, a cap that fits over the top of the pole, and a spiral coil of split plastic tubing, which extends upward to form a conical shape when the cap is placed on the pole. The split plastic tubing carries an electrical wire inside the tubing with sockets and bulbs extending outwardly between edges of the tubing at intervals. Stringers in the form of plastic line are connected to the base and cap as well as to the split tubing to cause the spiral coil to assume the proper shape. In addition to serving as a tree stand, the base and its cover provide a storage box in which the spiral coil and other parts of the tree are stored. The use of metal parts in proximity to electrical wires is avoided. However, the Chaikin '825 patent does not have a spring driven set of nestable branches.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,510 to Boisvert et al. discloses an automatic artificial Christmas tree using an improved one-piece plastic molded branch holding ring and spacer combination for use with twisted wire stem branches or other suitable metal wire branches without the need to resort to individual branch attaching connectors. According to the disclosed method of assembly, the branches used have a straight wire stem. The stem of each branch is first inserted into a branch receiving radial slot of a branch holder. Its free end is then raised upwardly from the horizontal position to the vertical or beyond to form a hook for pivotally connecting the branch to the holder. However, the Boisvert et al. '510 patent does not have a spring driven set of nestable branches.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 256,223 to Byun discloses a collapsible artificial Christmas tree. However, the Byun '223 patent does not have a spring driven set of nestable branches.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a collapsible artificial Christmas tree that allows an artificial Christmas tree capable of automatic collapsement and deployment by a set of spring driven branches wherein each set of branches has a conical support element for creating a nestable structure. The Armstead et al. '123, Pitts, Sr. '661, Chaikin '825, Boisvert et al. '510 and Byun '223 patents make no provision for a spring driven set of nestable branches.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved collapsible artificial Christmas tree which can be used for an artificial Christmas tree capable of automatic collapsement and deployment by a set of spring driven branches wherein each set of branches has a conical support element for creating a nestable structure. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need.
In this respect, the collapsible artificial Christmas tree according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of an artificial Christmas tree capable of automatic collapsement and deployment by a set of spring driven branches wherein each set of branches has a conical support element for creating a nestable structure.